The present invention relates to a battery package for containing small-sized cylindrical batteries such as AA-size dry batteries for sale.
There are various types of packages for containing daily-use small-sized articles such as batteries for sale. In the field of batteries, a so-called xe2x80x9cshrink packagexe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cblister packagexe2x80x9d which wraps two or four batteries by means of a transparent heat-shrinkable resin tube has been widely used. The number of batteries to be contained in such a package varies depending upon the equipment which uses such batteries.
A typical CD player or MD player, for example, normally uses a single AA-size dry battery. Users usually have a stock of a plurality of batteries at hand. Such users prefer a battery package containing a plurality of batteries independently one by one to a package containing a plurality of batteries collectively in one. Once a package containing a plurality of batteries collectively in one is opened, the respective batteries are scattered and, hence, it becomes difficult to make a distinction between used ones and unused ones.
On the other hand, as to a package containing a plurality of batteries independently one by one, each battery can be separated and opened every time when they are used and, hence, unused ones can be clearly distinguished from used ones and stored separately therefrom.
As described above, in a package containing a plurality of batteries independently one by one, it is desired to pack the batteries in an arrangement where the labeled surface of each battery is positioned on the front side of the package so that the type, grade, brand and the like displayed on the peripheral surface of each battery can be directly identified from the front of the package.
A conventional package of this type comprises a blister formed of a resin film having a recess for containing a battery, and a mounting board which is bonded to and support the blister and closes the opening defined by the recess. In this package, an inconvenience arises such that each battery cannot be fixed firmly and easily rotates in the recess due to vibration or the like that occurs during transportation to dislocate the labeled surface thereof from the front side of the package.
Further, in such a package, the mounting board which closes the opening of the recess needs to be peeled off to take out the battery and, for easier taking out of the battery, the mounting board is provided with a perforation at the portion of the mounting board closing the recess.
However, depending on the type of mounting boards, a strong force may be required to tear the mounting board along the perforation to open the recess. Besides, there has been a problem that the mounting board is difficult to tear along the perforation and, therefore, only the mounting board is torn off half way or the appearance of the torn surface becomes marred.
Further, in the recent heightened awareness of environmental issues, a package comprising a plurality of components made of different materials as described above is not very preferable in the standpoint of disposal or recycling. In other words, for separate collection in disposal, for instance, the film and the mounting board are preferably made of the same material.
Additionally, since the above packages are used to contain various articles as well as batteries, it is preferable that they should be transparent for the inside thereof to be fully seen through.
In view of the above standpoint, it is a first object of the present invention to provide a battery package which allows easy taking out of a battery fixed as described above by opening the package.
It is a second object of the present invention to solve the aforementioned problems of battery packages containing a plurality of batteries independently one by one and to provide a battery package which can fix individual batteries against their rotation so that the labeled surface showing the brand and the like of each battery is constantly positioned on the front side of the package.
It is a third object of the present invention to provide a battery package formed of a single material which is suitable for separate collection and recycling.
The present invention relates to a battery package comprising a transparent synthetic resin film which is provided with at least one battery holding portion having a recess for containing a single cylindrical battery, and a mounting board which is bonded to and supports the film and closes an opening of the recess, wherein a corner portion of the film corresponding to a peripheral edge portion of the battery is thinner than the rest.
In the above battery package, it is effective that the recess of the film has a groove for guiding a terminal cap of the battery in a side wall corresponding to a terminal cap side of the battery and the battery is pressed against the mounting board at a terminating end of the groove.
It is also effective that the mounting board is made of paper and paper fibers constituting the mounting board are aligned parallel to an opening perforation provided on the mounting board in a longitudinal direction of the battery.
Alternatively, it is effective that the mounting board is made of a synthetic resin and has an opening perforation in a portion other than that bonded to the film.